Sethummer
by CriminalMindser
Summary: Better than my last story i promise. It's Januray and Seth is moving to Rhode Island to attend RISD, Summer's back to her old self and this story follows their life through college. Loads of S&S fluff! Chapter 3 is up, Seth and Summer's first argument.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone, now I know that some of my stories suck and are a bit rushed but I promise you that this one I am going to put in 100 percent and it will be really good, let me know what you think, review and give it a chance. Lots of Seth and Summer fluff!**

It had taken a while but finally things were going well for Seth and Summer. Even though they were separated by miles, Summer on the East Coast and Seth still West they were still able to work through the tragic events of graduation night.

It wasn't that easy to start with, Summer left for college trying to forget about everything that had happened and it just got too much. She couldn't face Seth, Newport even her dad without freaking out and losing it. It took some time but eventually Seth convinced her to see her college counselor and thank god because that is what changed Summer back to the celebrity gossip, fashion conscientious chick from the 'let's save the world' hippie who was too busy caring about animals and other peoples problems to see her own. The only thing that kept her going was Seth and knowing that he was there for her even if she had changed.

Summer woke up that morning to the sound of her phone. She slowly opened her eyes and reached for the phone.

"Hello", she said still half asleep.

"Hey Summer", Seth said happy to hear her voice, "What are you doing".

"Well I'm still in bed and I was, was asleep", she announced rubbing her eyes to wake up properly, "But it's still really hard to get to sleep without you being here".

"Same here and luckily for us I'm just about to get on the plane".

"But Seth you don't start until January, why are you coming now", Summer asked confused but then again there was a part of her that was excited to be able to wake up next to him every morning and spend every day with him.

"So you don't want me to come", he teased.

"No, I mean of course I do it's just, why".

"Well everything with Ryan is sorted now and I couldn't stay away from you any longer", he said making Summer giggle, every time he says something like that is always sure to put a smile on Summer's face and make her day 10 times better, "Summer I gotta go but I'll see you in 6 hours, I love you".

"Love you too", she said before hanging up the phone.

The rest of the day Summer was busy fussing around her room cleaning it and making it perfect for their fist night together. She was just about to pick Seth up at the airport and on her way out the door checked herself in the mirror and immediately stopped.

"Rhhh can't you just go how I want you too", she yelled flicking her hair back and fiddling with her fringe, "I guess that's a bit better, oh damn it", she said noticing a stain on her white shirt, "Why did this have to happen".

She sat down on her bed, dropped her head into her hands and took a deep breath.

She had no idea why but since talking to Seth this morning she had felt nervous and scared, maybe it was because she hadn't seen him in a while or maybe it was because she wasn't ready, all these thoughts were rushing through her mind but she would have to worry about them later, Seth was waiting for her. In the cab she kept hoping she was just anxious to see him and that after she saw him and after tonight she would feel so much better, well that's what she had hoped.

Seth stood waiting at gate 13 when he heard his cell phone ring.

"Hello".

"Hey man, it's Ryan".

"Hey dude, what's up", Seth asked still looking around for Summer.

"Oh your parents insisted that I call you and make sure you got there alright, are you with Summer".

"No I just landed, I can't see her", Seth said, "I hope she's alright".

"What do you mean, you told me that she was back to the old Summer".

"Yeah well it's been a while since I've seen her, I hope she's changed".

"I'm sure she has, anyway do you wanna talk to Sandy and Kirsten", Ryan asked.

Seth had spotted Summer and she looked more beautiful than ever.

"Yeah gotta go", he said hanging up.

Summer saw Seth and was heading over to him with a huge smile on her face, the smile that Seth had missed these past few months, the smile that made him love her.

She had a pair of her favorite designer jeans on and a red shirt added with a pair of diamond earrings that would have been worth thousands and the watch that Seth had given her for her birthday last year. She looked so beautiful and the best part was she was back to her old self, the old Summer Roberts that everyone knew and loved.

When she reached Seth she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him, Seth was taken by surprise and when he tried pulling away to give her his gift she wouldn't let him instead she kept on kissing him.

"Mmm Summer", he finally got to say, "What's going on I haven't seen you like this in ages".

"Well you were right, I was acting crazy and I wasn't myself, all I needed was to stop bottling things up and talk, so I did", Summer admitted.

"So my baby's back", he asked with a huge grin on his face.

"Yeah, she's back", Summer giggled before giving him another kiss.

"Summer, instead of here why don't we continue this back in your room, where we'll be alone", Seth suggested with a cheeky smile planted across his face and winking at her a few times. Summer laughed.

"Cohen, don't go getting any big ideas", Summer teased.

"Really, well we'll see what happens you want be able to help it", Seth joked and Summer couldn't help but laugh.

After they arrived at Brown Summer took Seth straight to her room to unpack his bags and get him settled in but it didn't quite happen like that.

As soon as the door closed Seth grabbed Summer's arm and kissed her gently on the lips then pushed her onto the bed, Summer in laughter.

"Cohen that tickles, please stop", she begged trying to look serious but unable to control her giggling.

"Ok I'll stop, only if you do one thing for me".

"And what's that", Summer asked before Seth leaned over and kissed her.

Before they knew it they there were under the sheets, clothes thrown all over the room.

"See I told you, you wouldn't be able to resist", he whispered and Summer gave him a little punch on the arm.

"God Cohen, you always know how to ruin a moment, don't you".

"Yeah that's me", he laughed, "But that's what you love about me huh".

"True, even with your mumbling voice, stupid sense of humor and annoying attitude you just keep dragging me back in even though you have changed a lot".

"You too, and now I'm so glad to have the old Summer back", he said grabbing her nose and giving it a playful shake.

"Well I'm glad to be back too", she announced, "Seth, what would have happened if I didn't change".

"Well I had an idea, or two to bring you back", he said reaching over to his bag and pulling out a wrapped up present.

"Oooh I love surprises", she gasped grabbing the present and ripping it open, "Oh my god The Valley season 3, I have been waiting for this since like forever".

"I know that's why I got it".

"Awesome", Summer said, "We'll watch it later but right now it's time for me to give you your present".

"Really and what's that", Seth asked.

Summer gave him a cheeky smile and rolled over on top of him, kissing his neck and slowly making her way to his lips.

**Ok, what did you think? I promise it'll get better so keep reading and reviewing.**

**This story is going to be full with Seth and Summer fluff so if you are a huge fan you have to read, hope you enjoyed, thanks bye.**


	2. My new apartment

**Hey peoples, thank you all for the reviews. I know the last chapter was a bit like in the show but I promise this chapter and the rest are totally different. Because I am also a huge fan of Kandy I decided that my story would be about Seth and Summer going through college like how Sandy and Kirsten did. Trust me it is better than it sounds. Pleas read and review.**

The next morning Seth was woken up by a continuous banging noise coming from down the corridor. He slowly opened his eyes and sat up wondering what the hell that annoying noise was. He rubbed his eyes to wake up properly and accidentally bumped Summer while doing so.

"Mmm what it is", she asked still half asleep, rolling over to face Seth.

"Can't you here that", he responded.

"What", she asked groggily looking at Seth like he had lost his mind.

"What! Summer you can't honestly tell me that you can't here that, that banging noise".

Summer was about to answer when Seth put his finger over her mouth to stop her from talking.

"See, can't you here that", Seth whispered.

"Oh yeah that's just Che and his hippie friends, they do it every morning bang on drums and well, I don't know, I've just gotten used to it I guess", she announced getting up and chucking her robe on.

"Where are you going", Seth asked realizing that she was leaving.

"Well we can't make out with all that banging, I mean do you know how annoying that would be", she announced leaving the room.

Seth sat there for a few moments before he heard yelling.

"Shut the hell up, some of us are trying to sleep", Summer called out before slamming the door and heading back into her room.

"Wow, that was loud", Seth joked.

"Yeah well it has to be for them to get the picture", Summer said while climbing back into bed, "Now I think I remember saying something about", Summer started before Seth jumped in.

"Making out", he said with a huge smirk on his face.

"Oh yeah now I remember", she giggled leaning in to kiss him.

The day was half over when Seth and Summer finally decided to get out of bed. The had spent the morning cuddled up in bed watching The Valley and looking through old photo albums when they were in high school, just the four of them having good times. There were a few tears from Summer but mostly because they were happy memories, she was so grateful that Seth was there to help her look through them. She had been meaning to for a while but she didn't think she would be able to do it, remember all those good times while Marissa was dead.

"Cohen you know what I was thinking", Summer said still wrapped in his arms.

"That we should probably be getting out of bed", he joked.

"Ryan's birthday is coming up and I thought it would be cool to make him like an album of all of us, all those good times starting when Ryan first arrived in Newport up until graduation".

"Sounds like the perfect birthday present, he'll love it".

"You know Seth I had been thinking about it for a while but I wasn't sure if I would be able to go through these pictures by myself but now that you're here I'm a lot more positive, I don't know what I would do if I didn't have you".

"Oh Summer that's so touching, it gets me here", Seth said sarcastically causing Summer to punch him on the arm.

"Ow that hurt", he whinged.

"Oh you big baby", Summer laughed, "And I'm glad it did, you deserved it".

"Well you know what you deserve Summer", Seth said in grinning.

"Oh Seth don't you dare", Summer yelled knowing what he was about to do, "Aw Cohen stop that tickles, I mean it stop", she said now laughing.

"I'm not going to stop until you apologise".

"Okay, okay I'm sorry", Summer begged, "Please stop".

"Thank you", Seth said stopping after he got his apology.

"I think it's about time we got out of bed", Summer announced pulling the sheets off herself.

"No lets just stay here for the rest of the day", Seth begged, "We can watch some movies and I can keep you in my arms all day".

"Well as tempting as it sounds we can't".

"Why not".

"Because Cohen, we need to find you an apartment you can't stay here you don't even go to this school".

"Rrhhh fine", Seth grumbled, "As long as you promise me that we'll spend tonight together, if we're here or at my new place".

Summer smiled, "Of course, it's too hard to sleep without you".

"Hey you never promised".

"I promise".

By the time Summer was ready to go it was 2:00 which gave them just enough time to go and look around town to find Seth a small apartment to stay until he moved to the campus at RISD.

Unfortunately for them there was no available apartments with the right price anywhere near Brown so they were just going to have to find something further away which neither Seth nor Summer appreciated.

About 1 hour from away was the perfect apartment for Seth. It was just big enough for him and Captain Oats and Summer when she would stay over, it had enough room for other guests and enough room for the play station, which he just had to have.

"Summer this ones it, it's perfect", Seth announced checking out all the rooms and cupboards.

"But Seth it's like an hour away from Brown and if the traffic is really bad it could be 2, don't you want to wait and see if we can find something closer or if we can't you can stay in a motel until those apartments a few blocks away were available", Summer said stressing a little bit.

"Summer calm down", he said rubbing her shoulders for comfort, "We'll make it work".

"But still wouldn't it be better if you waited", she asked.

"Summer even if I wanted too it would be too expensive paying for a motel".

"Well maybe I could talk to the dean and maybe she might let you stay with me for a few weeks until we work something out, then you won't have to pay for anything", she suggested whilst receiving a hug from Seth.

"Summer trust me it will be much better with my own place, look I will be in the city during the day working so I can see you then and I can stay with you some nights and then you can stay with me on weekends, trust me it'll work".

"Ok I guess we can try", Summer responded reluctantly.

"Great so I have my new place now all I need to do is find a job", Seth announced knowing that that would be the tricky part.

**Ok so I know it was a long chapter and not as good as the first but I'm hoping that you still enjoyed. The next chapter will be better I promise, read and review, please, please, please.**


	3. The first Argument

**Hey everyone, Merry Christmas or should I say Chrismukkah! Hope you have a great day. Here's the next chapter of Sethummer, duh! I hope you enjoy and remember to leave a review, it'll really mean a lot, thanks, bye.**

It turned out that finding a job was even more impossible than they had first thought. Rhode Island was full of small restaurants, cafes and shops that Seth could find for part time work but the problem was there was nothing available close to home and with a decent wage. You're probably thinking why would Seth need to get a job his family owns the most money in all of Newport, maybe even Orange County but the thing was he refused to take his parents money, he had left and moved into his own apartment about to start college, about to start his own life, he needed to earn it on his own, be an adult, provide for his family which for now was Summer and that's exactly what he was going to do.

About a week later, Seth still searching for a job was over at Brown. He had just spent the night with Summer and was now leaving back to the city for a job interview, well that's what he had planned, Summer made sure it didn't happen. She knew it was becoming a problem with Seth not having a job. She didn't see why he didn't just ask for some money to get him started and then pay them back in a few years. He really needed some money and pronto, he hadn't yet bought any furniture or cooking utensils for his apartment and he still hadn't finished paying all his fees for college. If he didn't find a job with a decent pay anytime soon she could tell there would be some problems arising, and today was the day she was going to stop it from happening.

He woke up that morning to a gentle kiss on her forehead. She slowly opened her eyes and smiled when she saw Seth laying down next to her.

"Hey", she said quietly still waking up.

"Hey, I just wanted to say goodbye I have a job interview to go to and I won't see you until Monday", he announced and Summer's smile turned to a annoyed and frustrated look.

"Oh I know that look, what's the matter".

"This interview wouldn't happen to be for the video store, would it", she asked making Seth give a guilty face.

"Look I know you didn't want me to get a job there but I might as well try, there's no other options at the moment".

"Yes there is, call your parents and ask them to start you off, I'm sure they wouldn't mind in fact I think they would be happy to do it".

"Summer how many times do I have to tell you I'm not asking my parents for money or otherwise I'll turn into one of those spilt selfish Newport brats who ask for everything and anything and just get it handed to them".

"Seth trust me that won't happen and you can pay them back".

"Summer I still have plenty of other options before I have to turn to that and I'm going to take them", he announced, "And look on the bright side if I do get this job we can borrow DVDs all the time for free", he said trying to turn the conversation another way, trying to make Summer happy.

Summer just sat there looking at Seth disappointed and that's when Seth knew he wasn't going to win and there was no way he was going to that job interview.

"Seth this job isn't what you need, you need a job with a bigger pay or you need to borrow money off your parents it's that simple".

"Ok fine", Seth gave in, "I'll talk to my parents, I hope you're happy now", he said before getting up and leaving, slamming the door behind him.

Summer let out a deep breath, that was their first ever fight as a couple, she just hoped that Seth would do the right thing and that everything was going to be alright between them, well it had to be they were Seth and Summer inseparable, undeniable they had to work things out, Seth wouldn't be able to stay mad at Summer he loved her too much, well that's what she hoped.

Seth took the bus back to his apartment on the other side of the city. I know what you're thinking, the bus I mean why would he want to take the bus, Seth felt the same way too but to tell you the truth Seth believed he did his best thinking on the bus and right now he really needed some alone time to think so that's why he took the bus. As always it helped, by the time he arrived back at his apartment he had agreed that Summer was right and had already built up a plan of action both to get the money he needed and to make it up to Summer. Seth was home for about 2 minutes and then was out again, heading all the way back to Brown but instead of the bus this time he took a taxi.

Before arriving at Brown Seth made a pit stop at the local mall to get Summer a small present hoping it would help with his apology. He ended up treating her with a small box of chocolates, caramel which happened to be her favorite.

Summer was sitting in her room studying when she heard a knock at the door. She didn't expect it to be Seth and when she saw him there she got a huge surprise.

"Seth what are you do", She started.

"Shhh", Seth said placing his finger on her lips to stop her from talking and then giving her a kiss, "Let me do the talking".

"Ok", she said after the surprise kiss that she didn't see coming, "What do you want Cohen", she asked with attitude, putting her serious face on.

"I want to apologise", he announced, "I was wrong and I should've listened to you".

"Yeah I know".

"But luckily for you, and me I've come to my senses", he started.

"Aaand", Summer questioned.

"And I'm rather going to find a decent job and if that doesn't work I'll give my parents a call, straight away, no arguments".

"Promise", Summer asked.

"Promise", Seth responded pulling the chocolates out from behing his back and handing them to Summer, "These are for you my little dim sum"

"Dim Sum, since when have you called me that don't ever do it again that's just creepy", Summer joked, "And chocolates I hate chocolate it rots your teeth, aint good for you and it makes you fat", she raved on.

"Summer they're caramel".

"Who cares what type they are they still do the same thing", She announced, "Wait, what did you just say caramel".

"Your favorite, the only chocolate you eat", Seth said smiling.

"How do you know", Summer asked.

"I know you a lot better than you think".

"Huh, well any way give me one of those", she said grabbing the box and ripping it open, "I haven't had one of these in ages".

"What happened to 'they make you fat'", Seth joked.

"Cohen look how skinny I am I could eat all the chocolate in the world and still look good", she announced.

"Of course you could".

"What, what's that supposed to mean", she asked, "Are you saying that it is possible for me to look ugly".

"Anything's possible", Seth said smiling.

"Oh Cohen you've really pushed your luck, you're a dead man".

Summer picked up the nearest pillow on her bed and threw it at Seth then started chasing him around the room in laughter. When she finally caught up to him she jumped on him and pushed him onto the ground falling right on top of him.

"Gotcha", she said giggling.

"No I got you", Seth said with a cheeky smirk on his face, he leaned over and gave Summer a passionate kiss, "I love you", he said.

"I love you too", she said reciprocating his last kiss.

Of course Seth stayed at Brown that night, he just couldn't get enough of Summer which was why he was there the next night and the next and the next. Ever since leaving high school they became stronger, closer, there love for each other became more undeniable, more passionate than it had ever been and that's why Seth believed they were meant to be together for the rest of their life, so did Summer as a matter of fact.

**Ok now probably not the best chapter but I promise I will get better. I'll try and update real soon, please keep reading and reviewing, please. Hope you enjoyed. Merry Christmas!**


End file.
